User blog:Parax./Epic PVP
Having epic PVP matches with Bill, Goldilocks, Pistola, Basil, and maaaaaanyyy more. Going to post screenshots of each game here. Updating. File:Screen shot 2012-06-29 at 12.15.40 PM.png|I won? I don't want anyone to go, "U ONLY WON BECAUSE U WAITED FOR US TO BE IN RED!" because that's not how I won >_> File:Screen shot 2012-06-29 at 12.34.43 PM.png File:Screen shot 2012-06-29 at 12.48.41 PM.png File:Screen shot 2012-06-29 at 12.55.56 PM.png|The victory streak ends… :( File:Screen_shot_2012-06-29_at_1.03.13_PM.png|Aww balls… File:Screen_shot_2012-06-29_at_1.10.24_PM.png|A tie! Curse you missed bladestorm xD File:Screen shot 2012-07-05 at 5.04.37 PM.png File:Screen shot 2012-07-05 at 5.12.25 PM.png|Hermit chooses to go shirtless whilst charging and screaming… He is Hermit the Headhunter. File:Screen shot 2012-07-05 at 5.20.09 PM.png File:Screen shot 2012-07-05 at 5.28.28 PM.png|Things were going well, until my mouse decided to glitch out on me in the last 20 seconds... File:Screen shot 2012-07-09 at 12.55.00 PM.png File:Screen shot 2012-07-09 at 1.03.10 PM.png|HUZZAH File:Screen shot 2012-07-09 at 1.10.20 PM.png File:Screen shot 2012-07-09 at 1.17.57 PM.png Screen_shot_2012-07-09_at_1.28.12_PM.png|O_o File:Screen shot 2012-07-09 at 1.38.21 PM.png|Aww balls File:Screen shot 2012-07-09 at 1.45.10 PM.png|AHAHAHAHA! File:Screen shot 2012-07-13 at 2.26.03 PM.png|An epic match. When I was down to 207 health, Jack was at green. I was jumping all around him, playing this, putting me in epic mode. Brought him down to red, then bladestorm lagged... File:Screen shot 2012-07-13 at 2.34.58 PM.png|Again, I played that music, and was in epic mode. File:Screen shot 2012-07-13 at 2.44.58 PM.png File:Screen shot 2012-07-18 at 7.01.58 PM.png File:Screen shot 2012-07-18 at 7.13.21 PM.png|First we were losing. Thanks to my knowledge of team battles and our cooperation, we got to a tie… curse you Jar xD File:Screen shot 2012-07-19 at 4.27.45 PM.png File:Screen shot 2012-07-19 at 4.39.18 PM.png|Currently in Indiana Jones mood. File:Screen shot 2012-07-19 at 4.39.29 PM.png|Hermit charges into battle to go down like a true krogan! File:Screen shot 2012-07-19 at 4.39.41 PM.png|Almost kills Goldilocks... File:Screen shot 2012-07-19 at 4.39.03 PM.png|Rich dies after the timer ends. File:Screen shot 2012-07-19 at 4.56.27 PM.png|Jason fail File:Screen shot 2012-07-19 at 4.56.39 PM.png|The hermits gang up on Billy wok. File:Screen shot 2012-07-19 at 4.57.35 PM.png|Billy wok is obliterated. File:Screen shot 2012-07-19 at 4.58.29 PM.png|BOOM File:Screen shot 2012-07-19 at 4.58.47 PM.png|Either Hermit has gained some powers… or Parax possessed him again. File:Screen shot 2012-07-19 at 4.59.08 PM.png|Hermit charges into battle. File:Screen shot 2012-07-19 at 4.59.30 PM.png|Epic Hermit-slap. File:Screen shot 2012-07-19 at 5.00.08 PM.png|Epic Hermit-slash. File:Screen shot 2012-07-19 at 5.00.27 PM.png|Hermit go poof. File:Screen shot 2012-07-19 at 5.01.12 PM.png|Sven jumps on Bill's shoulder, causing him to lose balance. File:Screen shot 2012-07-19 at 5.01.33 PM.png|Hermit duels Sven. File:Screen shot 2012-07-19 at 5.02.03 PM.png|THE DARK VS THE LIGHT! File:Screen shot 2012-07-19 at 5.02.13 PM.png Parax vs Rich vs Blake File:Screen shot 2012-12-01 at 11.51.59 AM.png|Basic Parax and Rich duke it out. File:Screen shot 2012-12-01 at 11.52.20 AM.png|Rich is wounded by a shot to the gut. File:Screen shot 2012-12-01 at 11.52.37 AM.png File:Screen shot 2012-12-01 at 11.52.54 AM.png|Rich is knocked into the lava. File:Screen shot 2012-12-01 at 11.53.10 AM.png|Rich is enveloped by a cloud of poison gas. File:Screen shot 2012-12-01 at 11.53.33 AM.png|Parax fires a shot, only for Rich to deflect it with his sword. File:Screen shot 2012-12-01 at 11.53.45 AM.png|The Ghostvane falls... File:Screen shot 2012-12-01 at 11.54.00 AM.png|And again... File:Screen shot 2012-12-01 at 11.54.15 AM.png|Blake joins the fight. File:Screen shot 2012-12-01 at 11.54.28 AM.png|Two more deaths. File:Screen shot 2012-12-01 at 11.54.43 AM.png|Blake is shot out of the air by Goldvane, who is shot by Parax. File:Screen shot 2012-12-01 at 11.55.08 AM.png|Parax stands over Goldvane, triumphant. File:Screen shot 2012-12-01 at 11.55.19 AM.png|And again... File:Fight15.png|The results of one of our many PVPs today. There were many more matches, but I didn't get the idea of screening them until the epic Hermit victory part :/